


Whumptober 2020

by trueunicornqueen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueunicornqueen/pseuds/trueunicornqueen
Summary: Hope Mikaelson wakes up to the face of the enemy. Not only has she been kidnapped but the person she ends up in the same room with is none other than Agent Ryan Clarke.They will have to work together to protect the world from the thing that Hope's father died for and stop Malivore from destroying everything.Ryan should have known better than to help Hope Mikaelson of all the people in the world. But she had caught him in a generous moment. Specifically she had caught him when tired of his father's controlling tactics he had switched sides nd wanted to kill the bastard. His father did not like the idea. after bringing him back, Malivore had turned him into his own human guinea pig.So when he is partnered with Hope Mikaelson, despite his hesitation to help her again. He is left with no choice but to help her. They have to work together to save the world from the monster Hope's father died protecting. Hopefully along the way they can find a way to somehow kill his father.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke & Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter of this story.  
> This is also for whumptober 2020.  
> I'll hurt them and I'll heal them(I promise)  
> In the mean time please be patient with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: #1 and #2  
> Wake Up Restrained | Hanging  
> Kidnapped

Everything hurt.

Hope was barely conscious as the wolf raised her cuffed hands and hooked them to the giant hook hanging from the ceiling. For perhaps the hundredth time her biceps stretched, her feet barely touched the ground as she was left hanging on tip toes.

She shook her head reminding herself not to pass out – from the pain, the exhaustation – it was all the same. It all hurt.

She raked her brain about where she was before she was being torture by some rando vampire and wolf. Which was strange, vamps and wolves don’t work together. Unless it’s really important.

The last thing she remembered was helping Josie and being turned into stone by Dark Josie.

And then she had woken up. the woman that stood over her was called a vampire – Moira. She told her how she wanted something that belonged to Hope’s dad – Klaus Mikaelson. And that was it.

The next thing she knew, a wolf came up to her, his stench so strong that even in his weakened state she could tell he was a wolf. He cuffed both her hands before she could protest. She tried to use magic but quickly realized she couldn’t.

So now she only had a vague idea why some strange group of vampire, witch and werewolf were working together.

At least this place was quiet. Whatever dungeon or lair of whatever the hell this as. She didn’t much care.

She was too unfocused to care.

A part of her thought they might have done something to her. The thought vanished as quickly as it had come.

She needed to focus.

She shook her head, blinked a few times and tried to arrange her thoughts.

Thought number one – she was hanging from a hook in a cold, slimy dungeon.

Thought number two – she had been kidnapped.

Thought number three – what was thought number three.

Her eyes were drooping, heaviness, exhaustion and pain was all she could feel all around her.

“Mm…phm”

That was the sound of a person. How had she not noticed someone else in the same room as her before? The thought sparked a light through her and she felt a little less disoriented. Still not enough to her liking, but this will do.

She struggled and thrashed around, trying to find the source of the sound.

“Who are you?” said a weak, rough voice.

For a second she thought she had heard the voice before but in her current state she couldn’t really place where.

“Who are you?” he said again, louder than before, as though he thought she hadn’t heard him the first time. Sound of chains trying to move followed this time, as if he was trying, like herself, to put a face to the new company.

My name is Hope Mikaelson, she tried to answer but nothing came out. She swallowed, focusing on speaking.

“Hope Mikaelson,” she finally managed, her voice came out hoarse and rough. Speaking hurt as though her throat had been dry for days.

The man chuckled, a crooked sound. “Oh! Look who it is,” as he said the words Hope remembered where she had heard the sound before. Agent Ryan Clarke. “The great Hope Mikaelson here to save the day.”

It sounded like it cost him great effort to speak so much. Even if there was no mistaking the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Hope was wider awake then she had previously been. The last she had heard of Clarke was his phone call on the fake Christmas day. She had assumed the plan worked, more like Clarke had followed through with the plan and fallen into Malivore. Even though she knew the plan failed she hadn’t really paid much thought to Clarke’s fate.

“What are you doing here?” she crocked, giving up on turning around.

“You’ll have dear old dad to thank for that,” he said and Hope could already picture the look of disgust on his face, all of his facial muscles stretched. “The bastard brought me back to life.”

“Why?”

“You’ll have to ask him.”

Him. Was Malivore here? In a corporeal form?

She was about to ask him more about Malivore when he asked, “Why are you here?”

“They want something of my dad’s and they think I know where it is,” she answered, not in any mood for any kind of banter with the agent.

“What do they want?”

“I,” she paused a second, letting out a breath she continued, “I have no idea.”

“Well, you better get some, these people aren’t messing around.”

“What do they want with you?” she asked.

“None of your business, Hope.”

She scoffed, “Really, you want to do this NOW.”

A loud sound erupted through the room, hope couldn’t tell what was happening. Chains rattled and she could hear Clarke almost whimper. Hope heard the thud as he was released from his shackles and fell down. Some part of her wanted to struggle, get out of her own shackles but she was too weak to even move. Her whole body ached and all she wanted to do was sleep.


	2. Since October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Clarke's POV.  
> Helping Hope Mikaelson, against his better instincts.  
> No.12 Broken Bones  
> No. 31 Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not doing the prompts in order. It's for the sake of a coherent plot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> If you find a mistake feel free to correct me.

The mangy werewolf dropped Ryan on the floor as if he as nothing more than a toy.

Another experiment. Another day of broken bones and mutilated organs. His father’s cruelty really knew no bounds.

He should have known helping Hope Mikaelson of all people was going to come back to bite him in the ass.

The shallow breathes he took cost too much effort and pain but he was immortal. He would heal in a few hours. He just had to wait.

His head was starting to spin a little, but he had to focus.

He was starting to feel his bones fusing together. Even after all this time at his father’s mercy, breaking and mending each and every day, he felt strange whenever his body was trying to mend itself.

The process was incredibly slow for humans and too fast for vampires for them to feel it and his healing process wasn’t like the werewolf’s.

When he healed he could feel as the cells of his body multiplied. Two calcium molecules made from one. So while the process healed him, it also split him into two at the same time.

Ryan didn’t realize when he had fell unconscious thinking about molecules but it was a good thing. He checked his body, pressing into all the places his father’s minions had torn apart and broken. His bones had almost completely healed, even though they still hurt. His organs however had a long way to go, with them being complex carbohydrates and what not.

His eyes fell on a pair of dirty leather boots and suddenly, as if a car had crashed into him – he remembered.

“Hope,” he called out the girl’s name hoping she was awake.

Slowly his eyes travelled upward as he called out her name again.

“Hope.” his throat was scratchy and the effort cost him but he tried again, louder.

“Hope.”

Chains rattled as Hope came to her senses. Ryan waited for the girl to remember.

She gulped. It looked like a light switch turning on at the back of Hope’s mind as she realized where she was.

Her eyes landed on him. He felt a little self-conscious.

What must she think of him? Just a broken boy being used as daddy’s plaything. He would’ve looked weak and pathetic.

Her eyes widened a little, “What did they do to you?” the concern in her voice warmed his heart. Perhaps that was why her friends liked her so much. She had empathy. Even for the enemy.

“Oh, just a few broken bones and torn organs,” he tried to turn it into a joke but even he knew he failed.

A strange silence fell between the pair for a moment until Hope broke it. “Your dad did this?” she asked, her voice unreadable, “Is Malivore alive? Is he here?” Hope demanded.

“He’s been alive a very long time, Hope,” he knew he shouldn’t talk that much, but what difference did a little more pain make, “but to answer your question, Yes, he is in his corporeal form,” he wanted to lift his arm to put a point to his point, but he was too tired to even try.

“Where he is,” he cleared his throat, “is an entirely different matter. Cause I don’t know,” he smiled weakly. He was starting to feel heady, like he was drunk. His vision started blurring around the edges.

He heard metal against metal. He wanted to focus, at least see clearly, but he was just too fucking tired.

“Clarke.” His name echoed in his head in the sweet voice to Hope Mikaelson. “Clarke!”

His head jerked up. He willed himself harder to stay focused. Hope was struggling against the metal chains, her gaze fixed on him.

He looked up now, at the chains.

With everything in his body screaming against it, he started to get up. The first part was the hardest. His healing organs didn’t like their new positions. His entire torso was shooting up with pain. He felt as though all his nerve endings had been set on fire.

It eased a little as he stood up straight. With trembling feet and weak knees he stepped forward. The bare soles of his feet felt hot with each step.

He stood face to face with Hope.

Now the hard part.

He lifted one of his arms, reaching for the hook. As soon as he reached nearly the height of his head, all blood seemed to leave his hand. His fingers started tingling a little followed by his elbows and the under his arms.

He held onto hope with one hand and with the other he tried to unhook her from the ceiling.

His hand slipped the first time and twice he tried before he finally unhooked Hope.

As the chains fell and gravity did its job, Ryan couldn’t hold hope and they both fell to the ground.

Pain shot through his back asit connected with the cold floor.

He almost passed out from the pain but he saw Hope’s face, saw how exhausted she was. Her arms were on either side of him, the chain between them on his throat, almost chocking him.

She rolled over. Clearly in too much pain to move.

Hope made a sound. It seemed as if she was trying to laugh but I was more of an uneven cough.

They stayed that way for a few moments.

“We have to get out of here,” said Hope.

Ryan chuckled, “Do you even knew where here is?”

He didn’t turn his head but he knew she turned towards him.

A moment passed and Hope said, “No.”

She turned back to the ceiling, “How long have you been here?” her voice was soft, as if talking to a child and he felt guilty of all the things he had done to her. The last they met he’d been trying to take her powers for himself. And yet, here she was showing her more kindness than he deserved.

But then again, he did jump into Malivore as per her request. Though if he was being honest than it was more for him than her.

“Since October.”

He was starting to feel the itch inside him that came when his organs healed. It was an unpleasant feeling, like nails on a chalkboard that were inside him.

Hope hadn’t said anything. Hadn’t moved.


	3. Since October 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda whump free so I can bring more whump in the next chapter.   
> Any guesses as to what is gonna happen????

Since October.

Since October.

Clarke’s words kept ringing in her ears. If he’s been here since October – that means they never defeated Malivore. Yes, the pit forming at the city square disappeared but Malivore didn’t die. Not only that but now he had a corporeal form.

Hope had been so preoccupied with the prision worlds, Josie going dark, the necromancer, hell even Alyssa fucking Chang that she had forgotten about the big threat that had been hanging around them like a half cute guillotine blade, ever present and could drop at any moment.

And Malivore was her problem. She was the only one who could actually end Malivore for good. Cosmic loophole and all.

But that was when Malivore was only a dark, sinking pit. She had no idea if loophole logic applied to a physical corporeal being.

No one knows. The thought crashed into her at lighting speed, her heart started racing in a way that reminded her that despite all the abilities she possessed she was still mortal.

There was a good chance that Mr. Saltzman and the twins had no idea about Malivore’s new form.

And Landon. Oh God….

“Landon” his name escaped her lips without really meaning to.

“What about my brother?” Hope turned to him. There were times when she forgot that Landon and Clarke were related. After all they were completely different.

Except maybe around the eyes. They had similar shapes, but no one could have been able to tell. They used their eyes in completely different ways.

She couldn’t think about that. She had bigger things to worry about.

She did a once over on her body, feeling for anything broken. Everything was fine.

She got up and extended a hand to Clarke. He furrowed his brows as if asking a question.

“We have to get out of here,” she answered his unasked question, “get up.” she waved her hand a little, waiting for him to take it.

He looked at her then her hand and then back at her until, finally, he took it. She pulled him up, being far stronger than him.

“So how are we going to do this?” asked Clarke; dusting himself off, raising both their eyebrows.

“Am I supposed to have all the answers?” Hope retorted. “Think.”

Clarke let out a dark, empty laugh. “You really think I’d be here if I knew how?”

He put the heel of his hand on his forehead, “Seriously Hope are you really that stupid?”

She wanted to punch that smug look off of his face but thought better of it.

“How are you such an arrogant jerk? Even now. When I’m trying to help you, to save our lives and all you have to contribute is quipy comebacks.” She let out a breath trying to calm herself.

“Look,” she tried her best version of a nice, I-don’t-hate-you voice, “we have to get out of here the Saltzman’s and Landon don’t know what’s coming to them.”

She added, “And frankly I prefer my own bed to sleep in, not a cold dark dungeon. I am getting out of here, one way or the other. You can join me or you can rot here. Your choice.”

As she was about to head for the door, she didn’t know how to open it without her magic, but she didn’t want to see Clarke’s face. Clarke rested a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. He didn’t say anything, didn’t look at her. Taking the chain in both his hands he muttered a spell.

Nothing happened.

Clarke’s brows furrowed. “This usually works.” He started examining the chain and cuffs. They were basic anti magic chains, not unsimilar to the ones he had once used on her.

She let him do his thing. Examining the cuffs, using a spell, failing. She hoped that at least one of his spells would work, after all she needed those powers if she ever wanted to get out of here.

He started examining the cuffs again and talking to himself.

Suddenly the door slammed open startling them both. Two wolves entered instinctively Hope pushed Clarke to the side, kicking one square in the chest. Hope might not have her magic but after years of training she didn’t really need it all that much in a fight.

She grabbed the other wolf’s arm before he could even get close. She pulled him closer and was about to kick him too when he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled. Hope let go of his arm and he started throwing punches, being off balance she only narrowly avoided the fists.

From the corner of her eye she could see that the first one was getting up and ready to attack. As she rushed towards her she ducked and rolled over to the other side. She quickly got up and regained her balance.

They came at her with punches and kicks, and she blocked and dodged them all. Landing a few of her own in the process, effectively incapacitating one for a short time.

“Enough.” A female voice rose above the sound of their kicks and screams.


	4. Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finds out why she was kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. 3 MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY  
> Manhandled | Forced to their Knees
> 
> Enjoy!

The woman threw Clarke towards her. She barely missed. For a split-second Hope turned to look at Clarke, lying there unmoving, but not unconscious. The werewolves grabbed Hope, one on either side.

“Miss Mikaelson,” the woman hissed at her. She had red hair and bright green eyes. She grabbed Hope’s jaw with her claw-like fingers.

She turned her head from one side to the other, fingernails digging into her cheeks.

“This is the famous tribrid,” her voice had an almost whistle like quality, “I thought you’d be taller.”

Clarke made a sound, Hope thought he was saying her name. The woman vamp sped to Clarke pulling him up with ease. She pushed Clarke towards her, “Walk,” she commanded. The wolves practically picked her up and lead her to another room. Clarke following behind them. The woman dragged Clarke ahead by his hair. Clarke didn’t protest.

She threw Clarke on the floor like a ragdoll. She pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her hands as if Clarke was rotten food that she had thrown away. Clarke didn’t even get up. He didn’t move. The vampire gestured and the two wolves holding her let go.

With a half huff, Hope adjusted her top, “What do you want?” she snapped.

The vampire didn’t move, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Who are you?” Hope asked, frustrated, “where am I? Where is Malivore?”

“All good questions,” the vampire said softly. “All in due time.”

She snapped her fingers at Clarke and he instantly stood up and came to her side.

Suddenly Hope realized this man look nothing like Clarke, yes, he had the same face but the essence of him was gone. The vampire had done something to him. Made him docile, somehow.

What Hope saw behind his eyes now, the emptiness and pain made him into a completely different person Hope felt pity for him. It was a worst fate death.

The vampire handed him a baton and whispered something that Hope thought sounded like stay. The vampire turned to her now.

“Your family,” she reached out and started playing with her hair, “is fascinating. They have cheated death more times than many others.” 

Hope’s heart clenched up at the thought. They did cheat death all the way until they couldn’t. All of a sudden Hope was finding the ground far more interesting than it was.

“All because of one woman, Inadu.”

Hope went rigid as she heard the name. The Hollow. Of all the things these people could ever want they wanted the thing that tore her family apart.

“What do you want with the Hollow?”

“Is that what you call her?”

“That’s what she is,” Hope interrupted. She could see the slight change behind the vampire eyes.

“She,” the vampires spat “is a goddess.”

“Are you out of your mind?” they had to be if they were thinking about bringing her back. 

It was as a of Hope had been plunged into a lake full of memories of her past.

She remembered the cold emptiness of the hollow all the way back from when she was seven.

It was one of those things that Hope pushed to the back of her mind. Never really thinking about it.

And now she felt all those memories return to her.

Attacking her family at seven or small body overwhelmed with the powerful magic until her family took it, in order to protect her. All those years of longing to meet her dad. How she wanted to die after her mother died. The helpless look in her father‘s eyes when he could do nothing to help her.

‘NO.’ she reminded herself, she couldn’t think about that. She had to focus on the problem at hand.

“Let me tell you a fun fact about your umm Goddess, the first thing she did when she got back was killing her followers…”

The vampire slapped her, “You insolent child you have no idea what you speak.”

Hope laughed at that. “I have no idea,” she said stepping forward, “I was there when it happened. I was used as a vessel but you’re a Goddess. So let me tell you she doesn’t care about you. You are nothing more than cannon fodder.”

“One.”

Hope blinked rapidly in confusion. Clarke move forward using his baton to strike at the back of her knees. Hope fell to the floor, chains on her wrist rattling. Tears formed behind her eyes from the pain. She cleared her throat and began to get up. Clarke raised her baton and Hope stopped.

The vampire huffed frustrated. “Where are her bones?”

“You can kill me but I am not going to tell you.”

“We will see about that.”

She motioned for the wolves. They picked her up and return her to the dungeon. Hope had only been seven but she remembered hearing about the mother killing the hollow with Aunt Freya’s help.

Them giving her father the remaining bones of the Hollow, was one of the last memories before she was possessed by her.

He would’ve hide them somewhere in the compound.

It didn’t matter.

She wasn’t giving it to them. Her dad died protecting her from this monster. There wasn’t a way in heaven or hell.

Hope wanted to sit down, she could see herself curled into a ball every thought reminding her of the part she played in her own parent’s death. Instead she paced the room.

After a while Clarke was thrown into the dungeon. He deserved it. 

Not wanting to listen to the sound of his voice she turned around away from him.

In a moment the wolves were gone. “Are you alright?” he said.

“Hope.”

His clothes rustled in the empty room. He was standing behind her, “I’m sorry.”

“So that whole thing was an act.”

“I had to.”

Hope could perhaps, maybe see why he would have had to.

“Anyway, how do we get out of here?”


	5. Life had a way of being Ironic. That Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Ryan try to escape but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #5 Failed escape  
> #1 Shackled

“Anyway how do we get out of here?”

Hope had asked the question about two hours ago and it didn’t have any actual answer. Ryan had already tried almost every spell he knew that would unlock Hope’s anti magic manacles.

Life had a way of being ironic, he thought. That bitch.

“What does it say on the cuffs?” Hope asked.

“These are the symbols of Vampire, werewolf and witch. Making it useful against all three.”

They waited for the new spell to work itself. Ryan hoped this would be the last time. He sat on the floor next to Hope.

“Who is Inadu?”

Hope smiled sadly. “She is the reason my father is dead.”

Someone who was more powerful than Klaus Mikaelson. In his years of scovering the earth he had heard tales of the great Klaus Mikaelson. No matter who he talked to, they all spoke about him in revered tones. Even the ones that despised the vampire couldn’t deny he was powerful.

Hope cleared his throat, Ryan noticed she was barely holding back tears. “She wanted me. To possess me. My dad protected me. If she came back . . . I can’t let that happen.”

Ryan turned away from her. Trying to give her space in the small dungeon they were in.

“Malivore’s minions have been experimenting on me.” Ryan didn’t know why he admitted to it. A small part of him thought it might bring Hope some comfort knowing that he was being punished for his crimes.

“Why?”

“Gollum are made from Malivore and he is made from witch, vampire and werewolf. So I can absorb their abilities, only for a little while. He wants to make it permanent. So he can stop eating creatures.” Ryan chuckled darkly, “Even Malivore has a weakness.”

They sat there in silence for a while. Hope started muttering something to herself. Ryan couldn’t make out what she was saying and he didn’t try. His foot was starting to go numb, so he got up. Stretching his legs a little.

“I know how we are going to get out of here,” Hope said, her eyes shooting up at him mid-stretch. He let his arms fall down, “How?”

“I’m going to kiss you.”

It took Ryan a moment to process the words and another to process it. He must look fantastic, he thought out of nowhere, like a deer caught in headlights, a very tortured and bloody deer.

His brows shot up and he blinked a couple of times, “Wha…wh…what? Why?”

Hope clearly unaffected by his fumbling said, “You said you can absorb powers right? So what if the opposite is also true. What if you can give someone your powers?” Ryan was following her so far.

“Theoretically, yes.” He added trying his best not to seem awkward anymore. Lights were turning on in his brain. If Hope absorbed some of his DNA that would mean she is a little bit, just a tinsy tiny bit Gollum. And the cuffs would only work for witch, vampire and werewolf. If Hope no longer was one of them that would be a loophole. A smile tugged at his lips at the thought. This girl was excellent at figuring out loopholes. Like a magical hacker.

“Right,” Hope said, “I’m going to kiss you.”

He looked at Hope and he could tell she wished there was another way. Ryan hesitated.

“Or we could find something sharp and I could slash your wrist and drink your blood.”

“Okay, okay, okay, don’t do that,” he said, pointing a finger at her.

What the hell was he doing? He asked himself as he lowered himself. Sitting down on one knee. She was already leaning in. So he did too, using the wall behind Hope to support himself.

They met in the middle, it was clumsy, like kissing when drunk. And it was uncomfortable, he was sensing, from both sides. But this was a functional kiss. At first they both fought for dominance, until Hope’s fingers reached his ears and he practically melted into her.

They parted, completely out of breath. All he could do was stare at her. Slowly her eyes opened. She looked at him in a way that made him feel both safe and uncomfortable. And she wouldn’t stop. Not that he wanted her to.

But then Ryan was the first to give in and look away. He cleared his throat and stood up. As any gentleman should. What? Where did that come from?

He looked back at Hope, no not at Hope at her wrists. They hadn’t realized it but the cuffs were already on the floor. He would have heard them fall, Ryan mused to himself.

Hope stood up and headed for the door. Casting a spell she unlocked it and rushed out. Ryan followed.

They crossed the white hall from before without any resistance.

They continued further without resistance.

It was started to turn his stomach.

Suddenly a bright light started shooting from all around them and there was nothing they could do to protect against it. The last thing saw was Hope casting a spell and then it went blank.


	6. alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope wakes up to find the Salvatore School empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober -  
> No. 8   
> Abandoned
> 
> No. 11  
> Crying

As Hope’s eyes opened she instantly realized she was back in her room. She sat up straight, folding her legs. She could feel the soft crackling of magic under her skin. She exhaled in relief.

Was she asleep this whole time? Was it all a dream?

It felt too real to be a dream.

Did she really just dream about Malivore back in his corporeal form and a bunch of nutjobs trying to resurrect the Hollow?

Even her dreams were making her play the hero.

A surprised smile tugging at her lips, Hope got out of bed. Heading directly for the twins.

At first she didn’t notice the quiet of the school. Once she did it was deafening.

Student’s should be here, in the hallways and the lobbies and in their rooms. She rushed into the twins’ room, practically taking the door of it’s hindges. She checked out Landon’s room and then every single room in the school. It was all empty.

Hope was alone.

At first she thought it was a nightmare. She was quite prone to those. But none of the classic signs – can’t read, multiple fingers, can’t count, weren’t there. Hope was awake. And she was utterly alone.

Denial still tugging the last few strings of her sanity she decided to check out the grounds. If they had left willingly, and this won’t be the first time the school was emptied, then they’d have left a sign.

It took her hours but she scoured every single inch of the campus, even the room of dark objects Mr. Saltzman kept hidden.

She called out for them, her heart beating faster every time a leaf would rustle or she heard footsteps. But all of those were nothing more than wind, mixed with her imagination.

She reached the pier. Even a distance away she could see it – ashes. The only person who’d leave behind ashes was Landon, if he was killed and resurrected.

She rushed to them as if they themselves were Landon. Sweat covered her forehead, through shaking fingers she picked up the ashes and stored them for a locator spell.

She sat down for a minute. Landon had died here and she wasn’t there. She could picture the scene. Landon trying once again to do something good by himself instead of calling for help. She smiled at that, tears spilling freely from her eyes.

She let it go for a while. But she had things to do. She would have to stop crying sometime soon. But she couldn’t. Landon was gone and so was the rest of the school and Hope had no idea what had happened to them.

She started shaking. Brushing away the tears with her sleeve she tried to make it stop, to stop crying. But she couldn’t. Instead she cried more. Everything she had ever experienced had returned to her with a vengeance.

She doubled over, her stomach aching. Her arm covered her mouth as she tried not to make a sound, even in the empty campus.

She must have cried for half an hour before she found herself capable of moving. She got up, shaking a little. All of a sudden she was extremely hungry.

She went to the kitchens. It was still almost full, meaning it couldn’t have been that long since they vanished since the school restocks every Saturday and today was Sunday.

24 hours. Where could they have gone?

She made a few sandwiches and too it to the library to eat. Mrs. Butters would be furious at food in the library but it wasn’t like she could complain.

The first order of business was a locator spell. She finished her first sandwich and laid out a map of Virginia.

She needed salt. She should have thought of that when she was coming from the kitchen.

She quickly went back and this time around she brought even more ingredients. Water, a rose from the patch that grew directly outside the kitchens, ashes from the chimney.

She set up the spell, taking another bite. This spell was going to use Landon’s ashes to track him. Easy enough.

She laid the ashes on the map, spreading the out.

“Ahsorum, dolusantum, infidictus”

Nothing happened. The ashes did not move.

She tried another spell. Again nothing happened.

She replaced the ashes with salt and again - nothing.

Coal. Nothing.

Water and rose petals. Nothing.

By now Hope had lost all her appetite.

She tried again. A dozen more times. And nothing happened.

She screamed at her lack of progress and set the map on fire and collapsed on the floor, tear threatening to spill again.

“What am I missing?” she said hopelessly.

She sat there, unable to move, once again and a horrible thought occurred to her.

What if the reason she couldn’t find them was because they weren’t there to find?

No Hope couldn’t think about that.

Besides if that were the case she would have felt the lingering magic of the witches in the school. A dark shadow gripping at her from nowhere. She knew that feeling. And she didn’t feel it now. So they were not gone.

Not yet. A twisted part of her brain reminded her.

She shuffled through all of her past memories, Josie, dark Josie, that stupid little pig, Clarke, the Hollow, Landon’s ashes.

Wait a minute, how had they, whoever they were managed to bring Clarke into her dreams. Until now she had assumed that Clarke was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. But then she woke up alone at her school. So perhaps that wasn’t just a dream after all.

She got up and pulled out the book on astral planes. The one that Mr. Saltzman kept to himself.

She flipped to the pages on chambre de chasse.

She was right.

It wasn’t a dream. Someone had taken, stolen her consciousness and Clarke’s too. That means they had access to something of hers.

But it was representational magic. So unless they had proven themselves to be other than the things the creator of the chambre de chasse had put them as they shouldn’t have escaped. Unless it was just something to keep her occupied while they did, whatever they did to the school.

But why?

What had happened?

Then a terrible thought occurred. Did they really mean to bring the Hollow back?

Her thoughts started racing at the idea. Memories she kept at bay flowing through. Washing her up in their storm.

She didn’t think there would be a day that wouldn’t happen.

She continued reading about the chambre de chasse.

She suspected they used a more powerful type of chambre de chasse. Which bode well for Clarke.

They’d have to be close to the school, at the furthest in Mystic Falls. And a locator spell should be able to find him.


	7. a nice dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wakes up in a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober  
> NO. 5 Failed Escape.  
> No. 22 Drugged  
> No. 25 Disorientation | Blurred vision  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> This one is a small chapter.  
> anyway enjoy!

Ryan should have known it was a dream. A nice dream. But a dream nonetheless.

He had woken up sweating to the image of Hope disappearing into thin air. He tried to sit up straight but the second his head left the surface pain shot through his entire brain turning everything into static. He tried to focus. He could tell it was a hospital.

How could he have slept for hours and wake up with a splitting headache.

He breathe in and out trying to not focus on his head being ripped apart.

Messily grabbing onto the bed he tried to get down. Just as his feet started to carry his weight, he fell to the ground.

He tried to get up in a haze. Only then did he see the tube leading directly into the back of his wrist.

He carefully tried to pull the needle out, his hand shaking.

What did they give him?

He put a hand on the floor, using it as support to get up.

Somewhere, a part of him was recognizing footsteps in the distance. Suddenly his heart started the beat faster, he could almost feel his through his chest.

His vision was starting to blur. He blinked rapidly trying to focus.

He could see a leather boot approaching.

“Oh, look who’s awake?” a woman’s voice pierced through his fog, a sharp ringing sound.

With a single hand she picked him up. Ryan didn’t care, he was in too much pain to care. She put him back to bed.

“You stay right here, alright puppy?” her ringing voice felt like nails on a chalkboard in his haze.

Ryan found himself saying yes despite not knowing why.

“Is he awake again?” Ryan knew he should be alarmed at that but nothing about him wanted to care about anything, he wanted to pass out, he needed it.

“That thing should stay down.”

Ryan felt a pin prick at the back of his palm. The bright lights started to dim and he felt himself slipping into a tranquil grey.


	8. The Witch and the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finds and rescues Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of a larger chapter. I don't have time today to update the whole chapter so this will have to do. [I write in my book and then type it in]  
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter[ part of it anyway. ]
> 
> Whumptober  
> No. 22 Drugged  
> No. 5 Rescue  
> No. 12 Broken Bones

Clarke was being held at the Mystic Falls hospital at the lowest leave. Hope had to give it to this monster-of-the-week, at least they had brains.

Easy access to drugs. Check.

A holding facility. Check.

Innocents. Check.

She would have to wait till nightfall to find and rescue Clarke. And even then she couldn’t be sure no innocents would be harmed or find out about the existence of the supernatural.

Hope went back to the school. If the people she encountered in the Chambre de chasse were the ones guarding Clarke then she would be easily outnumbered. She would have to go through the book about Hexes that Mr. Saltzman kept locked away.

Hope had waited till midnight. It was go time. she got through the front door under the pretense of a sprained ankle.

Once the coast was clear she sneaked past the staff and headed to the basement. She cast a glance at the watch which she had spell with a suspended locator spell, so no matter where she was she knew where to go.

She reached the last possible floor of the hospital before the parking area began. Her watch no longer pointed downward, only to the slight right.

Clarke would have to be in one of these rooms.

She got out the hex bags from her backpack, just incase she ran into any resistance.

Hope turned a corner and instantly turned back. The two wolves from the Chambre de Chasse were there guarding a door.

As planned, she rolled one of the hex bags towards them, her magic helping it roll.

A second later she heard two bodies fall to the floor.

She peeked a little, as expected the two wolves had fallen asleep. She crossed them on her tip toes and carefully opened the door.

A relieved breath passed her lips at the sight of Clarke, for once she didn’t want to punch his face off.

There was an IV dripping into his veins. Hope checked what it was, quickly googling it to find out it was a sedative.

Great.

He was going to be passed out through this whole thing. And somehow she is going to have to find a way to carry him out of there.

She carefully took out the IV. As gently and quietly as she could she tried to wake him up.

Quickly giving up on being gentle, as it yielded no results, she slapped him, hoping the shock would wake him up. But it didn’t.

Carrying him it is.

On one hand she could easily lift him up but on the other he was all tall and lanky which might prove difficult to maneuver.

She could use her magic.

She paced the room a second trying to figure out the logistics of the matter. As she was considering which spell to use her eyes fell on a stretcher.

Or she could use good old fashioned medical equipment.

She pulled out the stretcher and lifted Clarke and put him into it. she went out to clear the path.

A woman was standing on the other side of the tiny corridor. Hope instantly recognized her as the one from the Chambre de Chasse.

The woman’s eye fell on her. Hope sensed the attack coming and cast a protection spell. 

“You really think that pretty little protection spell is going to help you?”

“Let’s find out,” Hope raised an eyebrow in challenge.

The vampire smirked. Hope saw it before she actually felt it – the vampire sped towards her. With one hand she blocked the vampire. With another she threw her to the other side of the corridor.

She took another hex bag out, one she made specifically for vampires.

She was about the throw it at the vampire when the thought occurred to her, “What did you do to the school?”

The vampire smirked, “Does the princess of New Orleans not know the answer?”

That was a strange thing to call her, Hope thought. She saw the vampire move forward and threw the hex bag at her and the vampire fell to the ground fast asleep for the next hour or so.

She moved the wolves to the side and got Clarke out. She pushed the stretcher and used her magic to move the vampire out of the way.

Even with the commotion, Clarke was unconscious. She was going to need a way to carry him back to the school.

She hadn’t prepared for the possibility that she would have to carry an unconscious Clarke out.

The parking lot, she thought. She could easily, magically hotwire the car and she already knew how to drive.

So she headed to the floor below.

At first she couldn’t stop thinking that she missed something. There should have been more resistance. A part of her thought this was another trap. She reasoned with it, there were three people guarding an unconscious Clarke, who, even if he was conscious would have been overpowered easily.

She reached the parking lot, before she went in, she cast a spell to disable all the cameras in there.

She saw one of those cars she could never remember the name of and unlocked it with magic. She lifted Clarke and put him in the backseat.

Just as she was about to get into the driver’s seat she heard a soft rustling, like leaves on a breezy day.

Her heart skipped a beat, she felt someone approaching, their footsteps echoing through the parking lot.

Hope peaked to look at whatever it was.

A troll.

She smirked. She knew how to kill a troll. She looked around for something sharp.

A pipe.

That will do.

She magic-ed the pipe directly into the troll’s eye. He fell down with a loud thump.

In a split second she felt someone behind her and turned around and cast a protection spell. The vampire was knocked back.

Her feet twisted against each other and she fell to the floor, her head hitting the concreate. Quickly she turned around, the vampire walked lazily towards her.

The troll made a sound, clearly not yet dead. In the second it took Hope got to her feet and threw the vampire into the wall on the opposite side of the parking lot.

The vampire got to his feet and turned right, away from her.

Hope followed his gaze.

A woman with long bleach blonde hair was standing there. Instantly Hope recognized her as a witch.

The witch threw a spell at her, Hope deflected it, but before she could get back on her footing, the witch threw another spell. It hit Hope right in the chest and she was thrown into the air, hitting a cement wall.

Pain shot through her back, but she got back up. She marched and then ran towards the witch, building momentum and friction in her wrists to throw a powerful spell.

The place got covered in a golden light as Hope threw the spell.

The witch defended with a spell of her own, the place now bursting with gold and blue magic.

The witch was powerful but so was Hope. She held her stance, not giving an inch.

She heard it before she felt it. Suddenly pain flooded through her left arm. The vampire had sped to her and broken her forearm. The pain made her fall down.

Hope had felt broken bones before so it didn’t hurt all that much. But it still hurt her enough that she had to stop using her magic.

The vampire started heading towards her. 

“Veni.” She pulled her bag towards her. “patentibus” she opened her bag and pulled out a hex bag, she threw it in the air, it burst out, knocking the witch and vampire out.

Tears in her eyes, Hope got up. Her breath coming in heavily, she kept standing there, unable to move.

Determinedly she put one foot in front of the other. And got into the car.


	9. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in a moving vehicle.

Before Ryan’s eyes opened he realized he was in a moving vehicle. A hundred questions racing through his brain.

As the drugs washed away from his system due to the adrenaline rushing through his veins, Ryan’s headache subsided and he started opening his eyes.

Trying not to make his captures aware to the fact that he was awake, he slowly opened his eyes to see Hope Mikaelson of all people in the driver’s seat.

He was instantly reminded of the dream he’d had.

He noticed Hope’s hair had bits of concert stuck to it.

As gently as he could, he said her name. “Hope”

“You’re awake,” she said, casting a single glance at him. “We are almost there.”

Where? Was the first thing that popped into his head.

“What is the last thing you remember?”

Ryan racked his brain. The last thing he remembered was a brown leather boot, pain and a pin prick.

Hope was looking at him through the mirror, expecting an answer, “I was in a hospital and there was a vampire,” Ryan didn’t know how he knew that, “and . . . drugs . . . and . . . the pain.”

For a second he feared his headache was back just by recalling the events.

A hundred thoughts were running through his head.

“Wh…what happened to me?”

A pained and uncertain look crossed over Hope’s face, “I’ll tell you what I know but first you’ll have to open the doors.”

Ryan hadn’t realized that they were at the Salvatore School’s main entrance.

Still confused and a little worried Ryan got out of the car and opened the gates. Hope drove inside and he closed them behind her, completing the boundary spell.

Ryan could sense something undeniably wrong since he got back into the car and the feeling only multiplied the closer they got to the school. But it wasn’t until the main enterence did he realize what was wrong.

“Where are all the students?”

“I don’t know.”

That’s it. That was all Hope had to say about the matter. About 500 students had disappeared and Hope Mikaelson didn’t know why.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

Hope didn’t even look at him as she got out of the car, Ryan following behind.

“Hope,” he called after her as she went in the main building. “What happened? What happened to me? How did you find me? What happened to the students?” Ryan’s question which were a jumbled mess came out one after the other in rapid succession.

Hope turned around, her brow angrily knitted, “Look,” she spat, “I don’t know what happened. For most of it I was unconscious, and then I had to come save you. A decision that I don’t even know why I made. But my arm is broken and I would like to have it heal in peace.” Hope finished it all in a single breath.

She let out a huff, her eyes softened and her mouth opened and closed a couple time as if she were trying to say something, she gave up on it and disappeared into the school.

Ryan didn’t move for a while, processing her words. A lot had happened, obviously. Why was Hope unconscious? How did she break her arm? All good questions that he kept to himself.


	10. he added sandalwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #7 Enemy to caretaker  
> #12 Broken Bones  
> #15 Magical Healing

Hope probably should have been kinder but she had bigger concerns.

She headed to the kitchens to make a paste she could apply to her broken arm while it healed.

She gathered the ingredients.

There was a soft knock on the door. Hope didn’t want to be angry at Clarke again, he didn’t deserve it after everything they had done to him.

She calmed herself, “Come in,” she said as sweetly as she could.

“How’s your arm?” That was new.

But Hope didn’t have it in her to keep up the pretenses.

“Broken.”

He looked over the mess Hope had made because she only had one useful hand.

He picked up the ingredients, the powders that Hope had just thrown on the counter and started partitioning them.

Hope knew he was just trying to help, “I’ll do it,” Hope held out her hand as if telling him to give her the bowl he was already pouring ingredients into.

“I can do it,” he said sincerely.

Hope didn’t have it in her to stop him. The pain in her arm was flaring up, higher than it had been before.

“Why aren’t you healing?” Clarke asked adding sandalwood to the paste.

When she didn’t answer he looked up at her.

Her lips parted, “Um… I used a hex bag,” she said, “exploded it, actually,” she squinted her eye at it, “my magic is fine.” Clarke gestured for Hope to give him her arm. She did. “But my healing…not so much.” Hope swallowed. She didn’t like to feel powerless. Like she needed help. Especially from Ryan Clarke of all people.

He scoped some of the paste and delicately applied it to the red bump in the middle for her arm, where the vampire had broken her bone. She winched a little when the paste started to prickle her skin. She was starting to feel the pain subside even as Clarke was still applying the paste.

“Why did you come for me?” he asked, eyes turning up to meet her. “Not that I’m not grateful,” Clarke looked like he was trying to disapper into the table next to him, “but it seems you have your hands full.”

It took Hope a second to answer, she couldn’t help but think about the kind of things Malivore had done to him, how Clarke must have been treated by his own father for him to ask that question.

“It was the only thing to do.”

Clarke looked at her softly, smiled and bowed slightly as if to say thank you.

“What happened to the school?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Hope chuckled darkly, “and there is a crazy cult out there trying to resurrect the Hollow.”

Clarke stopped applying the paste, “Did that really happen?”

“It was a Chambre de Chasse.”

“Oh!” he said softly, “I thought it was just a nice dream.”

Silence fell between them.

“Did your father …”

“Yes.”

The lines of Clarke’s face turned harder. He avoided her gaze at every turn. So she decided not to pry further.


	11. Pancakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whumptober   
> no. 17 Dirty Secret

Ryan settled into his new life quiet well, but then again anything is better than being torn apart on a whim.

What still shook him to his core was the fact that it had all been a dream, a Chambre de Chasse.

His father hadn’t been looking for anything more than Ryan’s pain and torment.

Some part of him believed as long as daddy dearest was doing it for a cause it would mean something. He would mean something to his dad. Maybe he would finally realize that the person he needed wasn’t Landon, but him, all along.

Even with every cell in his body bursting with hate for Malivore Ryan couldn’t deny the part that only wanted to please him.

Ryan had spent the better part of three days snooping around the school. Hope had been too preoccupied with trying to find everyone , keeping him away from her work, so she could work in peace, never the trusting kind, she hadn’t bothered to keep track of him.

He quickly found his wretched brother’s room which he shared with a wolf of all creatures.

He wanted to find Landon’s Achilles heel. And a small part of him wanted to know what it was about Landon that people gravitated towards him.

He wasn’t physically fit or handsome and Ryan could see no reason as to why he would be liked by all these people.

Apparently he played the guitar. That explains a lot, thought Ryan.

But people in this school weren’t as naïve as the one’s out there.

So what was it?

After a while Ryan gave up, too bored by Landon droning on and on in his songs.

He glanced over his songs, one about Raphael, his so called brother and quickly turned the page.

The next song was about some girl he liked. Juicy. He started reading. It was about the girl’s eyes and smile and what not, one cliché upon another.

At least the fascinating contradiction line was kinda good.

He picked up Landon’s guitar and started to play the first few lines of the song.

The song wasn’t half as bad as the lyrics made it seem.

Ryan was impressed, though he’d never admit to it.

He played the song twice before putting down Landon’s guitar and heading to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

He didn’t realize he kept murmuring the lyrics to himself.

He decided to make some pancakes. He started taking out the ingredients from the fridge.

Something sharp hit Ryan’s head and suddenly he was in a blank space like he was back in Malivore.

“Clarke,” a deep sound echoed through the place.

Ryan sized up, the muscles in his body instinctively clenching at the sound of his father’s voice.

“Fa…Father,” he stumbled.

“Where are you?” Ryan didn’t want to tell his father that and risk his new found freedom.

“I can sense the tribrid near you,” his father added.

Ryan swallowed, if his father was looking for Hope then he could use that.

“The Salvatore School,” he said desperately.

“Next time answer quicker.” And with that Malivore was gone.

Clarke was back to the Salvatore kitchen. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

What had he done? He instantly regretted his choice to give Hope up so easily.

But what choice did he have?

His hands were shaking as he supported himself on the kitchen counter. His legs felt wobbly.

What had he done?

He needed to warn Hope. And with a single thought in his mind he willed his body to move.

His hand slipped and he fell to the floor with a few utensils he had put on the edge.

He lay there for a second.

If he told Hope than she would be ready and his father would know he betrayed him. But if Hope didn’t know… she had already proven herself a match for all the monsters his father had sent her way. And he could always help, tell his father he had no choice.

That could work. It had to.

“What is going on here?” Hope’s voice echoed through the kitchen.

Ryan schooled his features and stood up, “Pancakes?” he said with a smile.

Hope just rolled her eyes and continued on her phone call.


	12. marcel

Three days.

Hope had been searching for three days and she had nothing to show for that.

Every locator spell yielded absolutely nothing.

She knew Clarke was roaming around the school and should be stopped but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. He was just another broken supernatural creature making this school perfect for him.

She picked apart the rose petal, dropping them into the bowl and picked up the bowl. She was now trying an extremely old locator spell.

She looked over the spell for her grandmother’s grimore, making sure she had the right verb tense for the spell.

Her phone rang.

MARCEL.

Hope debated whether or not to pick up his call. She didn’t want everyone to know, given all the stuff that had happened that she hadn’t told them, and needing help.

Ultimately she decided it better to answer.

“Hello.”

“Hello Hope,” said Marcel in his cheerful tone, “How long has it been since you last called? Umm.”

Hope totally forgot about that.

“Sorry,” she said, sheepishly, “Just been busy.”

“I can tell…” Hope jumped in her shoes at a loud sound coming from the kitchen.

She marched there to find Clarke on the floor with a bunch of utensils.

“What is going on?”

Clarke winched, “Pancakes, want some?”

Hope just rolled her eyes.

“What was that?” Hope could tell Marcel was already getting suspicious.

“Nothing, just Clarke dropping utensils,” she said annoyed by the sound of Clarke trying to pick up utensils and them falling again. “anyway, how are you? How’s Aunty Becks?

“Don’t try to change the subject, young lady.”

“Wha… that really is Clarke dropping stuff.”

“How come none of us have heard about this Clarke.”

“Because he’s new.”

“What about Landon?”

“Wait, what, not like that… and Landon’s fine… just visiting Ralp,” Hope had no idea why she was lying to Marcel, but she was too deep to pull out now.

He didn’t say anything for a second as if considering his option.

“Fine. Becks and I are coming back home, our flight just landed. We were hoping to see out favorite niece.” Marcel let it hang in the air.

Hope waited a moment, letting him think she was considering it.

“I can’t,” she said, her tone disheartened, “I am just so jam packed with school stuff,” technically this was all school stuff, “I’ll try to make it though.”

That got Marcel to cheer up, “We are here for the whole month.”

Hope smiled.

“Sure,” Hope looked around herself for a second, “I’ve gotta go.”

“Bye, Hope.”

“Bye.”


	13. Hope Mikaelson why are you like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope should sleep. Ryan tries and fails to convince her to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Prompts:  
> No. 7 Enemy to Caretaker  
> No. 23 Exhaustion | Sleep Deprivation

“Hope, you need to sleep.” Ryan entered the library. He had gotten quite comfortable with a few new clothes he had bought, and one of Salvatore School’s robes. He tightened his robe around his waist. Of course Hope had to burn the midnight oil.

Ryan had barely managed to get her to stop enough to eat before. But the girl hadn’t slept, really slept since he’d been rescued.

“I’ll sleep when I find them,” Hope spat without even looking up.

“At this rate, you’ll sleep when you are dead.” Ryan spread his hands on the map, effectively blocking any spell she would have cast. Hope gave her a dirty look. “Look, even your grandmother’s spell failed, one of the most powerful witches ever.” Ryan folded his hands, changing his tune, “You know, I bet that is what it is, you,” he pointed at her, “need to sleep, so you can actually do a spell.”

“I can’t…just stop.” Hope Mikaelson why are you like this.

“Fine,” he relaxed his hands, “but sleep just…what the hell was that?”

Ryan jumped in his shoes as a loud screeching sound echoed through the library.

Hope opened a drawer, taking out some dark object, she spelled it to stop making that god awful sound.

“There is a monster in the school.”

Ryan was wide awake now.

“Where?”

“I don’t know.”

Hope grabbed him and ran, Ryan struggling with his robe, behind her. She led them to the dungeon, where the monster was, according to Hope. Of course she had to be the type to first to run towards danger and never away from it.

But Ryan was not.

As soon as Hope stopped dragging him, he pulled his arm away from the girl, “You…you love running into danger don’t you,” he tightened his robe, angrily, “but I am not…” Before he could finish his sentence he was pulled away from Hope by something strong. He sensed whatever it was used only one had to drag him into the air and threw him away and out of the dungeon.

He scrambled to his feet. Hope blasted a spell at the creature and it dodged, so the spell landed just above his head.

His heart beat sped up at that.

Okay, humanoid, that eliminated a lot of creatures, looks male, another bunch gone. He was settling on the creature when Hope got thrown in his general direction.

Hope fell to the floor. Ryan rushed to her side.

“Hope,” he called out but Hope didn’t wake up.

“Hope,” he called again, shaking her.

The creature, the Grendel was getting close and Ryan was in his pajamas. He looked around for something to defend himself with. Nothing.

Ryan braced for the impact.

But it didn’t come.

He heard, more than saw, the Grendel fall down. His eyes were transfixed by the man, the vampire that had just saved his life by ripping the Grendel’s head off.

The man was tall, muscular, with a shaved head and dark skin.

“Hope,” he said in a deep voice.


	14. A long story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Clarke and Marcel arrive in New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I've been away for a while. Just re-energizing my writing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Whumptober is coming to an end but this fic will continue until much later and so I'll be changing it's name. I don't know yet what I am going to call it. I'll update you as soon as I know.

When Hope came to Marcel’s voice was the first thing she heard. Followed by Clarke’s. It seemed that they were fighting about something.

She tried to get up. Her head felt like it was jelly, her vision was blurry. She waited for it to get back to normal.

“Marcel,” she heard herself say. Both men rushed to her side. Her vision came back, slowly. She swallowed. “What are you doing here?”

Marcel’s hand reached to cup her head, as if she were about to fall down. She might.

“A better question would be where is everyone?” Marcel said and she tried to focus on him.

Hope swallowed, “I don’t know.”

“What are you doing with Ryan Clarke?”

“Wait, you two know each other?”

Hope stood up, no longer feeling nauseated.

“Answer the question, Hope.”

“I rescued him. He is Landon’s brother.”

Clarke opened his mouth to say something and thought better of it.

Then it struck her, “What happened to the monster?”

“I killed the Gerndel. Hope, what is going on?”

“That’s a long story.” She paused for a second before asking, “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Freya asked me to come get you. There is trouble stirring up in New Orleans.”

“Is it about the Hollow?”

Marcel did a double take, “How did you know?”

“Also a long story.”

“Well you can tell me on the way. We are going back home.”

Marcel argued against letting Clarke come with them. Ultimately Hope won and the three of them got into Marcel’s fancy car.

Hope explained to Marcel everything that was going on.

When she got to the throwing herself into a pit to save everyone, Marcel said, “And that was a stupid decision.” Hope just rolled her eyes and continued.

Once she was finished, Marcel said, “And not once did it occur to you to ask for help from your family.”

Hope signed. She never asked for help because she didn’t want everyone back home to worry about anything. Besides it was nothing Hope couldn’t handle herself.

They got onto the plane Marcel had booked and in a few hours Hope was back home.

It was when the Mikaelson house came into view that she remembered how much she’d missed home.

Everyone was gathered around the compound to greet Hope.

Freya was ready to with her own speech for her and Keelin and Rebeakh helped. Little Nik just made baby noises. Hope couldn’t believe all that she had missed. Perhaps she should have asked for help. So she didn’t really argue with the three women telling her off.

“And who is this?” Freya said turning to Clarke.

Clarke came forward and introduced himself.

“Ryan Clarke, mam.”

Freya eyed him suspiciously.

She took a breath. “Let’s just get you settled in. Food will be here soon.”

Marcel took Clarke to the guest rooms and Hope went back to her own. She changed into one of her comfy clothes and just sat there on her bed for a while. Thinking about everything and nothing at once.

Only after she had explained everything to Marcel had she realized how crazy things had gotten. Hope was no stranger to any of it but something she forgot that wasn’t how things were supposed to be. She thought of all the other students in the school and how they had never been even close to the kind of danger Hope dealt with almost every week.

Hope was tired now. Honestly she just wanted to curl up in bed but she didn’t, instead she got up and headed downstairs for dinner.

Ryan had never seen an adult tell of a kid. Seeing Hope with her family and how much they cared about her and how she cared about them was a new experience. Do all parents do that?

He had never had the luxury.

He pushed the thought out of his head.

Marcel Gerard was leading the way to one of the guest bedrooms. He was much nicer this time. The last time he had tried to rip his head off. For a second it seemed like he might after he killed the Grendel. Then there was Freya Mikaelson, the oldest of the Mikaelson family, her wife Keelin and their son Nik. And finally Rebeakh Mikaelson who was married to Marcel. He had done his research on this family.

They were after all the most notorious family in the supernatural world.

Marcel stood in front of a room, Clarke entered and Marcel left.

The legacy this place had, thought Clarke.

He took a quick bath and changed.

Over dinner Hope explained everything to her family. Clarke quietly ate his dinner. Interrupting Hope only to make a correction or two. He explained the Chambre De Chasse and what he had seen once he had woken up from it for a second.


	15. To Clarke's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a transition chapter. Our main characters are gonna be in so much trouble soon. *evil cackle*

Hope and Freya had tried every single spell their collective brains held. And yet nothing. Hope slammed her fist in the table, breaking it. Freya looked at her with concern.

“We will find them?” Freya said.

“When?” Hope shouted. She cleared her throat, “We have used every single locator spell that we know of, Aunt Freya.” She massages her temples, “we should have found them by now. They are somewhere out there, who knows what kind of trouble they are in.”

“Hey, hey, it’s not your job to take care of them. From what I have seen of your friends they are quite resilient. What was her name? Josie.”

As much as it hurts her to hear their names, she misses them. Josie, Lizzie and Landon. Especially Landon. He would know how to calm her. She could cuddle up to him and forget her problems, if only for a while.

Hope groaned.

She heard footsteps. Clarke was coming down the stairs.

“Hope,” she heard him say.

Hope tried not to burst with anger. Landon was wherever he was and she was stuck with his brother.

Freya gestured for him to speak, “I would like to go back to my house.”

“Sure.” Freya said, “We can make a few arrangements.”

“No,” Clarke defended, “I believe I might have a grimoire or something to help us find the missing students.”

Us. Hope liked _and_ didn’t like the sound of that.

Freya was looking at Hope. “Fine, let’s go.”

“Go grab your jacket.”

“I’m coming with,” Freya said when Hope raised an eyebrow at her.

In fifteen minutes Hope, Clarke, Freya, Rebekah and Marcel were heading to the airport.

“You guys know that were are just going to my house.” Clarke said, looking a little pale.

“We are not letting Hope out of our sites, dear.” Rebekah said.

Hope smiled at Clarke, reassuringly.

Hope had a feeling something similar would happen.

Ryan didn’t exactly feel comfortable with the two thousand years old Mikaelsons, and Marcel Gerard in the front seat.

He and Hope were sitting right behind them and while Hope was completely relaxed, he couldn’t find it in himself to relax.

He was yet to say their names in any way other than their full names. He was scared of them. Ryan would happily admit to it. And he was taking them to his house. Great.

No one said anything the whole flight.

He gave directions to the taxi man and in half an hour they were at his doorstep.

“I don’t really have a key.” Ryan told Hope.

She opened the door with her magic. And they entered into the small living room.

Apparently his house had done nothing but collect dirt over the time he was gone.

He headed straight to his bedroom and pulled out the chest where he kept his most prized books and dark objects. Hope followed him.

“The history of dark magic,” Hope said picking up one of the books.

“Scary stuff.” Added Ryan, not really wanting to talk further.

His mind was occupied by the fact that Rebekah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard and Freya Mikaelson were in his tiny house. Not that he wanted to impress them and given that everything in his house was covered in dirt he had failed at it anyway.

They were on their way back to the airport in an hour.


End file.
